Unwanted
by LadyKoneko
Summary: After the destruction of Silver Millennium only two were left, no one know of them, except for the few choosen... quite a twisted plot


***Park***  
***Mercury POV***  
  
'As I stared up past the youma. I saw two figures against the starry   
Night sky. Both of   
which had silken golden coats.'  
  
***  
Mina: What do u mean by coats?  
Luna: *rolls eyes* I was talking about their hair u baka!  
Mina: ooooooooooh...... u didn't have to yell at me, don't make me wanna   
play   
"darts" again, U DART BOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*  
Luna: Put the dart down Mina! Okay...back to the story before I get hurt_  
***  
'As I gazed up through the night sky, upon hill top, the two figures   
stood back to back. It   
was too dark to make out their faces, but light enough to see that   
they wore what looked   
like sailor uniforms.'  
"Hey guys look up there. It looks like two more sailors." As I   
pointed up to the   
hill where they still stood. I watched as every ones gaze moved from   
the youma to the   
figures standing on the hill.   
"What the hell! They look like cheap sailor imitations!" Jupiter   
screamed as she   
pounded her clenched fist into the palm of her hand. Fire blazing in   
her eyes. As I   
moved my gaze from Jupiter to Mars. I could see they were feeling the   
same as an equal   
blazing fire was in Mars' eyes.  
***Mysterious Rose crowned figure***  
As I gazed down upon the 10 fallen scouts and their two weak cat   
guardians lying   
on the ground staring up at me. Soon enough every ones gaze was upon   
us, even the   
blood thirsty youma. I glanced over at my friend and gave her a nod   
and she nodded in   
return. I leapt down, followed by my friend, as we both landed on our   
feet in a kneeling   
position we stood up back-to-back. Then I began my speech_.  
"Hidden under the shadows of Venus, I am Sailor Starflower!"  
"Out of the reach of the silver light of the Moon, I am Sailor Luna!"   
My friend   
said.   
"We fight for the lost, innocent, and most of all for the unwanted!"   
As we   
finished our speech together, I gazed out into each one of the scouts'   
faces, as theirs all   
stared back at mine with their mouths wide open. I reached down into   
the pocket in my   
boot and pulled out a dagger and held it at a ready position.  
***Sailor Luna's POV***  
I watched as my friend reached down into her hidden pocket and pulled   
out her   
dagger. A smile crossed my face as I reached up into my hair and pulled   
out my hair pins.  
Holding then in the same position as Starflower, I held them by the   
father part and   
instantly changed them into daggers.  
"From the world of beyond, hear the sprits cry out for revenge for the   
evil you   
have created." I said in my soft, innocent but yet harsh tone.  
"From deep within the heart, hear the hatred in the scream of love, it   
shall   
conquer all!" 'Starflower said her smooth and loving tone, but yet I   
heard the fierceness   
in her tone. I remember that tone all too well, the only tone that can   
trick people into   
believing that she wont hurt them, but I knew all too well how this   
battle would turn out.'   
***Authors POV***  
They both threw their daggers straight for the youma's heart, in a   
blinding flash of   
light, where all the inners and outers had to shield their eyes. As the   
light vanished as   
quickly as it had came, leaving only a pile of dust where the youma   
once stood.  
***Luna's POV***  
As soon as the two strange sailor appeared I notice Mercury's visor and   
mini computer   
appear. Knowing that she was scanning their energy level, and from the   
looks of the   
numbers scrolling by, they could easily knocked the rest of the scouts   
to end of the Earth   
and back again. As I jumped on her shoulder to see if I could be of any   
help, the screen   
went black as sparks started popping out.  
"What the!!!" Mercury screamed as she threw the computer away and shut   
her   
visor.  
"That trivial computer can't scan our power level!" Sailor Starflower   
said.  
***Authors POV***  
"Who and What the hell are you!!!" Uranus said as she stood up and   
walked   
towards the new arrivals.  
"As I said before I'm Sailor Luna and she's Sailor Starflower, and   
Uranus if you   
know what's good for you, you'll stay OUT of our way."   
"And if I don't?"  
"Then you'll just have to suffer the consequences." Starflower replied   
hitting her   
fist against her hand, "So you'd what it."  
By now all the scouts had gathered around to talk to the new arrivals.  
***Tuxedo Mask's POV***  
'Man, they don't know how much trouble they're getting into, but man   
are they   
ever cute! Sailor Starflower's beautiful! Her long wavy blond hair, her   
icy blue caring   
eyes, the way her dark purple and white fuku hugs her body in ALL the   
right areas. Her   
skirts a bit different, looks almost like leaves, dark amethyst leaves.   
The finishing touch   
is that blood red crown of roses on her head. Is that a rose locket on   
her chest? Yeah,   
that's a crystal rose locket and white angelic like wing as a bow. All   
the beads around her   
fuku, make it look so fancy.'  
'But then again Sailor Luna isn't bad either, her hairs way longer, it   
just softly   
caresses the ground beneath her knee high boots. Her long legs, are   
exactly like   
Starflower's and ohhhh are they both just the right shade of light tan.   
Her skirt, it has to   
be made of silk, I like how it fades from light pink into light purple   
and then into a light   
royal blue.' I move my gaze up farther following her curves, that the   
tight fuku doesn't   
help to hide, there's the same locket as Starflower's. Finally my gaze   
goes up to her soft,   
gentle, loving, crystal blue eyes. WHA! That's the moon symbol! What's   
she doing   
wearing it? Maybe it's just a jewel, and the tiara of roses is holding   
it up?'  
'Am I drooling?'  
"Mamo-chan! What are you thinking?" I heard off the soft, tender lips   
of Usako.   
MY Usako. I then heard a slight giggle come from the two new scouts as   
I wrapped my   
hands around Usako.   
"What?" Tuxedo Mask said  
"I can read thoughts." Sailor Luna pause for a moment as I start to   
blush.  
"And she sent me your thoughts. So I know too." Starflower finished.   
All I could   
do was blush.  
***Uranus' POV***  
'I think I'll use this to my advantage.' I started to with a simple   
left hand punch   
into Starflowers stomach. To my surprise she fell back onto the ground.  
"Come on I didn't even use my good hand and all." before I could   
finish she   
flipped back up and landed 10 feet back. Then quicker than I've ever   
seen anyone move   
she leapt into the air and flew forward, feet forward, and kicked me   
straight in my   
stomach. Before I knew it I was on the ground with her straight above   
me. I tried to crawl   
away from her before she landed on her, but I was too late. She landed,   
as I waited for an   
impact, none came. I opened my eyes, which I had uncontrollably closed,   
to find a dagger   
at my throat and her straddling my sore stomach.   
***Sailor Starflower's POV***  
As I landed on her and brought the dagger to her throat as the other   
scouts were   
about ready to attack me, I heard Sailor Luna call out to me.  
"Flower, this battle isn't wroth our time, and the starts of the   
heavens are falling   
to Earth, to help with our mission." I slowly stood and replaced the   
dagger back into it's   
hidden pocket in my boots.   
As I look straight into Uranus' eyes I say, "You were lucky this time,   
but you   
won't be so lucky the next. And remember it was Sailor Luna who saved   
your life, this   
time." With that said I nodded to Luna and together we disappeared.  
***Neptune POV***  
As Luna and Starflower disappeared I found myself running to Uranus'   
side. As I   
cradle her in my embrace, I hear her voice full of hatred as she said,   
"Who the hell are   
they??"  
"I don't know, are they Sailor Scouts?" Luna said.  
"Luna, lets go to the command center and see if there is any   
information on these   
new scouts in the Moon's Center Computer." Artemis said.  
There was more said but I didn't care all I could do is sit there with   
Uranus in my   
arms. As I stared down, all I could see was the compete shaking of   
every muscle in her   
body and her eyes laid widen open staring not at me, even though they   
stared my way,   
but they stared off into space, the empty space, replaying what   
happened.  
***Sailor Luna***  
"Well, that went well?"  
"Yeah, sure it did."  
"Just cause I didn't let you kill Uranus doesn't mean u have to be a   
sore sport." I   
said as I sat down on a rock, hiding myself from the scanning eyes from   
Tuxedo Mask. I   
glanced out over the beautiful tree tops, which u could see over from   
the hill where we   
stood. The sun had just set a few minutes ago, and the bright silver   
light shinning brightly   
over the entire land, all that is, except me and Starflower.  
"So when are the lights coming?"  
"They're be here soon, Sister, don't worry, and Taiki is coming back   
with them."  
"Oh great, one of MY BEST FRIENDS." I chuckle at the sarcastic remark.  
"But at least Seiya is coming_" I slow make a kissy sound, which I   
know will set   
her off.  
"Oh you little_" She can't continue on cause I expected she broke down   
and   
laughed as I made a kissing face.   
"OH_" I saw a smirk appear across her face, "Look who's   
talking-Miss-I-  
Love-Taiki." I can't reply, I know its true and all I can do is blush   
and watch the Sailor   
Scouts walk away completely confused and frustrated.  
  
***Darien's Apartment 9:30pm***  
***Darien's POV***  
"How hurt is Serena?" Darien said as Lita set her down. Amy moved next   
to   
Serena and began to look at her wounds.   
"It doesn't look that bad, but she will feel this for a few days." Amy   
said as she   
turned around to face Darien. "I wonder if Luna and Artemis have found   
anything."  
'Serena, I hope your ok.' I slowly pulled my black silk sheets over   
her small,   
delicate, form. 'What would have happened to all of us if those Sailor   
hadn't showed   
up?' I shake the thought from my head not wanting to go there but like   
anything else   
always found away into my thoughts.  
I can't stand to watch her bruised and slightly bleeding body,   
anymore. So I walk   
out onto the balcony. As I gaze up at the beautiful night sky lit up by   
the light of the   
moon and stars, then something catches my eyes. A falling star.  
'You're supposed to make wishes, upon them hmmmmmmm. I wish, I wish up   
on u falling star that Serena will be fine and that we find these new   
scouts to be friends'  
-----Flash Back----  
'"Sailor Moon!!!!" I watched in horror as she shielded me. SHE   
SHIELDED ME!   
I'm her protector, I'm supposed to protect her, not the other way   
around!' As fast my legs   
carried me I ran to her. All the other scouts covering for me, while I   
checked to see if she   
were ok I felt for a pulse, there was only a weak, almost gone, pulse   
to be found. With   
rage in my body I lied Usako down on the damp grass. With a fire in my   
eyes and heart I   
charged, full speed, at the ugly furry youma. Only to be knocked back   
beside Usako.   
One by one I watch us fall, the youma was just too strong and quick. If   
it weren't for   
those two scouts, we'd all be...be...dead!'  
------End of Flash Back----  
Then Sailor Luna's words rang though Darien's mind_  
'Flower, this battle isn't wroth our time, and the starts of the   
heavens are falling to   
Earth, to help with our mission.'  
'What did she mean?'  
"_starts of the heavens are falling to Earth_"  
"Did she mean!!!!!!!" I gazed back up at the sky and stared at the   
shooting star.  
"Earth to Darien! Come in Darien" I heard Raye mutter, "Are u coming?"  
"Huh?" I whirl around and Lita is holding the sleeping form of my love   
and   
Amara leaning on Michelle for balance.  
"Where'd you fly off to? Are you gonna come with us to the Command   
Center?"   
Mina said happen as she let out a little chuckle.  
"Sure, lets go. I'll drive"  
  
***Command Central***  
***Artemis' POV***  
"Did you find anything?" Amy asked as she looked over at Darien   
holding   
Serena, and Amara lying on the cot in the farthest corner, with   
Michelle at her side.  
"I'm afraid not Amy. It seems we've been tapped into. Someone is   
downloading   
ALL of our files and we're helpless to stop them." There was a long   
silence, that   
deafened my ears. It was Luna who finally broke the silence.  
"They've stopped! But I'm afraid the know everything we do."  
"Who ever could have done this!" Asked Rei.  
"We don't know, but one things for sure.........they know everything   
about all   
of you." They all gasped, I could see that they weren't too happy about   
all of this   
happening. 'I hope that who ever tapped into this isn't an enemy. We   
could be in serious   
trouble if it was.'  
"Co..could it ha-have these two new scouts?" Every ones gasped it was   
the first   
time Serena had woken up ever since they went to Darien's apartment.  
"It could have been_" I said as I removed my gaze from Serena to the   
computer   
screen, "The only clue we have is that they knew what they were doing   
and they knew   
EVERY password."  
***In Apartment suite #22, In Darien's Apartment building***  
***Sailor Starflower's POV***  
"Done. I down loaded all their files." Amethyst said.  
"Finally, that took awhile to download only text files"   
"Well, my dear Starflower! I had to remember every password Serenity   
EVER   
told us! To download the files."  
"Well, no wonder that's a lot."  
"Yep. Sure is, and my dear, I since the Lights are here on Earth now."  
"Yeah. Finally, haven't seen them in a long time."  
"Thanks for the welcoming," a strong male voice said. I wheeled around   
to see   
Seiya, Yaten, and as much as I hated it, Taiki.   
"Hello, Crystal." I could hear the Taiki force it from his throat.  
"Hi," I muttered under my breath. I noticed Amethyst get up and run to   
Taiki.  
"I missed you, Love." She whimpered into his ear.  
"I missed you too, Hon"  
"And where's my welcome, Crystal?" Seiya said as he wrapped his arms   
around   
me.  
"Right here." I slowly gave him a bear hug, and to my surprise he   
returned it.  
"Thank you, Crystal." I saw his lips slowly moving towards mine. I   
closed my   
eyes and moved towards his, tender, love filled, lips.   
***Amethyst's POV***  
'I've never seen her so happy, except for when she's in Seiya's arms.'  
"Hey, you there?" I gaze back at Taiki, in my arms.  
"No, I'm not, I'm in heaven." I reply I close my eyes and lean my head   
on his   
chest.  
"Without me?" Taiki, says in his playful little boy tone  
"Yes," I back out of his arms and start to walk back to the computer.   
Not to my   
surprise two arms wrap lovingly around my waist and pull me towards   
Taiki's warm   
body. Tight against his chest, I turn to look into his face, and he   
pulls me into a kiss,   
gentle and sweet. He slowly turns me around and started to kiss me more   
passionately.  
***Yaten's POV***  
'Ok this room, is full of kissing freaks.'  
"I heard that Yaten!!!" I stared up at Amethyst, turning a bright shade   
of red.   
"You always forget that I can read minds, my dear Yaten."  
'Ops!'   
"I heard that too!" I heard Amethyst yell from the door as her and   
Taiki made   
their way out_  
'The love birds wanna be alone.'  
'I heard that!! Too' Amethyst yelled at me telepathically.  
"And I can hear, you too, Yaten, you ecchi!"   
'I cant win here! Too many whackos here!'  
'You might as well say your mind my Dear Yaten, cause WE CAN HEAR   
EVERY WORD!!'  
"OK! I give up!"  
  
***Serena's School the next day***  
***Serena's POV***  
"Hello, class, I'd like to take this chance to welcome back Seiya,   
Yaten, and Taiki   
to our class. And also to welcome our two new students, Crystal Sorudy   
and her sister   
Amethyst Sorudy. And you all excused from today's algebra test."  
"Actually, that doesn't sound hard." I heard Crystal say.  
"Yeah, I'm game." Amethyst chimed in.  
'I can't believe that they WANT to take a test'  
"Well, I guess, than everyone take out your paper and a pencil. And   
get ready to   
begin. Please take your seats."  
They all sat down, I rolled my eyes seeing how the seat next to me was   
still open.  
'Oh great, I'm gonna be sitting next to Seiya again.' But to my   
surprise he and   
Crystal, Amethyst and the rest all sat in the back row. They went Seiya   
next to Crystal   
next to Yaten next to Amethyst, and finally next to Taiki.  
'I wonder why he didn't sit by me, oh well, he must be over that   
'little crush' of   
his.'  
I watched as Haruna passed out the tests. I begin 'why did math HAVE   
to be   
soooo hard?!'  
***Amethyst's POV***  
'They shall we do it the 'normal' way or our way?'  
'I think it shall be OUR way, were I find the answers and say to you   
telepathically.' Crystal replied to me telepathically.   
'Yup.'  
------------two minutes later--------  
'The answer to #50 is |8|' (for those who haven't taken algebra yet   
it's the absolute value of eight. And for those who don't know what the   
answer is now, it's 8 or -8.)   
As Crystal told me that telepathically she turned her paper over. As   
soon as I wrote down the answer I turned mine over.  
'Hey Crystal look at Yaten.'  
'Hahaha he looks like he's about to have a heart attack.'  
'I think he's had a loss for answers. Shall I read hi mind?'  
'Sure.'  
'I assume you want to hear.'  
'Yup, every word.'  
'Come on you bakas give me the answers, I'm only on question four!'  
'Get them yourself!' both Crystal and I yell at him. Then we giggle   
softly.  
"Girls what's so funny?" Said Ms. Haruna.   
"Oh it's just an inside joke, and someone just did something that not   
all people can catch." I replied as Crystal gazed over at Yaten.  
"After the test can we talk to each other, like whisper?"  
"Sure why not, just as long as you have finished your test." I move   
over to Crystal and we start to whisper.  
"I said AFTER your done with your test." By now the rest of the class   
was staring back at us.  
"And we both are see." Said Crystal. Ms. Haruna quickly looked over   
our tests and said nothing and just walked away.   
  
-------Later that afternoon during lunch-------  
Me my sister and the lights all gathered around in the shade of a big   
oak tree. Sighing to myself I look up into the cloudless light blue   
sky.  
"Thanks a lot you two." Yaten yelled fiercely.  
"Oh your welcome." We both said in our sweet sarcastic tones.  
"Oh be quite Yaten dear." I said as I leaned my head on Taiki's chest.  
"Yeah you did well on the test anyways, even though you only got less   
than half right. Ops!" Said Crystal.  
"What did you say?" Yelled Yaten.  
"Nothing." She said as she hid behind Seiya.  
"You know how many answers I got right?!"  
"You could say I do, and now Amethyst does."  
"Tell me Ame." I cuddle myself up closer to Taiki's chest as he wraps   
his arms around me.  
"Get it out of Crystal, I'm not telling you."  
"Well let's just say it's the answer to number 22. Which was the square   
root of 25." Said Crystal.  
"I don't have the time to figure that out!" Whined Yaten.  
"Well what times what gives you 25?"  
"I don't know, three?"  
"NO! That's nine you baka!"  
"Well your smart!"  
"Yeah, and man are you stupid!"  
"Okay now break it up you two. Yaten just so you know, the answer is   
five." Seiya finally broke out and said. Me and Crystal were laughing   
uncontrollably as Yaten tried to say some colorful words yet failed as   
uncontrollable laughter took over. I looked up and saw a girl with long   
blonde hair and the same crystal eyes I have.  
***Crystal's POV***  
As I looked at Amethyst, I could see in her eyes that she knew who it   
was. She was not going to talk to her. So I said.  
"Hi! I'm Crystal and this is Amethyst."  
"Hi, I'm Serena."  
"Why won't she talk?"  
"She doesn't feel like it."  
"But I just saw her giggling with you?"  
"Maybe I just don't wanna talk to you, you airhead!" I heard Amethyst   
blow at Serena. And with that said she stormed away.   
"Great, now you've done it, she's blown her fuse!"  
"What'd I do?"  
"Something you wouldn't understand," I stood up and looked her in the   
eyes as I finished in a whisper, "Serenity." I quickly followed Amethyst away from Serena.   
***In a Park, near the school***  
I followed Amethyst to the park as she sat down on bench.   
"Hey what's up?"  
"You damn well what's up!"  
"Yeah, I what's up. But you dun blow a gasket like that and blow our cover. They're figure out who we are."  
"Well I dun see you running up to Mina and chatting away!" I saw her holding back the hears in her eyes.   
"Yeah, I see your point."  
"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't control myself." Just as we were hugging each other a mob of girls surround us screaming.  
"Are you really two of the three lights' girlfriends???"   
"Ye-ah..." We replied together. As the mob disappeared, I heard Amethyst say...  
"I don't think they liked our answer."  
"Me either." Just than the Lights came walking up.  
"They are you guys alright?" Yaten said.  
"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks though." I heard Amethyst reply.  
***Amethyst's POV***  
'Yeah everything's perfect!' "Can I just be alone for awhile?"  
"Sure, if you have to. I'll meet you later."  
"If you really want to be Hon." Taiki gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead and left with Crystal, Yaten, and Seiya." I watch them walk away and then headed off in the other direction...to give a little scare, to a spy.   
I hind myself behind a tree, transforming as soon as I knew no one saw me. I leapt into the tree and landed right in front of the spy.  
"Well, well, well, what do I have here?" I quickly pushed him against a tree. "Hmmmm what do to with the spy?"   
"There's nothing you can do to him!" I wheeled around quickly and found myself face-to-face with the Inners. Then I feel Darien try to push me away, I tighten me grip on his shirt and push him harder against the tree.  
"Let him go! Or in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, release him or you'll be Moon Dust!" I saw her do her little speech.  
"It's ok, Usa, I'm fine."   
"It won't stay that way if you keep spying on people."  
"If you hurt him!!!" I hear Sailor Moon's treat, but paid no attention, as I stared straight into Darien's eyes.  
***Darien's POV ***  
'Her eyes! They're so cold, and lone. A loneness I once felt, its same one, the loneness of losing your parents'  
"You no nothing of my loneness, Endymion, or my pain." There was a long pause, I could see her struggling for the words to finish, and then I heard it. Her teary, pain filled voice, "Your parents died and left you. Mine just threw me away like baggage, caring nothing about me. Forgetting that I was there own flesh and blood. And not to mention my sister!"  
'How did she know what I was thinking? And why do these eyes look, like I've seen them before?'  
"I can read thoughts, whenever I choose to, of Anyone I choose. And because they're my mother's!" She screamed I saw the tears pouring from her eyes, of course of because she was facing me no one else could see them.  
"I-I'm sorry."   
'Her pain reaching me. Why? Do I have a link with her?' I see her reach out into her hair. And remove her hair a pin , and then in a dim light flash it become a dagger, which she moved to my throat. I heard the gasps from all the Inners as it was held there, right next to my flesh.   
'Usa, I-I'm sorry, looks like this is it for me. I love you, with all my heart'  
'How can you love her so much?' I hear in mind and In Sailor Luna's sad voice, no less.  
'Because, she taught me how to love. If it wasn't for her, than I'd be nothing inside.' I think knowing she can read my thoughts. I see that the Outers have arrived, and are staring at the situation at hand. I gaze away from Luna and to my Usa, sitting on her knees, not enjoying this at all.   
"Let him go, or..." I see her wheel around, and look at the gathering.  
***Sailor Moon's POV***  
'What's going on! Why is she doing this! Darien has never done anything, and she can't know he's...!!'  
"She's the one that tapped into MCC!!!" I suddenly find myself standing up.   
"I know who are of you are." I hear her calm reply. "But time is running out, and the lost ones will be here. So watch yourselves. We may not always be there to save your butts."  
***Luna's POV***  
'It can't be...can it? The final battle?'  
"Sailor Luna, why are you doing this?" Artemis plead.   
"No more, shall you find out from me today. Good day, Princesses and god be with you young Prince" As she said that she jumped into the tree and then vanished into a cloud of smoke.  
"The Unwanted Sailor Scouts and the Fallen Sailor Scouts..." I hear myself whisper. Everyone turns towards me.  
"What do you mean Luna?" Mars said as she kneed down next to me and Artemis.  
"There are more Sailor Scouts then just the Inners, and the Outers. Three more groups. The Lost Scouts, The fallen Scouts, and the Unwanted Scouts. The lost Scouts where secret scouts not many knew of. They did work that only the Queen of the Moon and maybe a few other people knew of. As for the Fallen and the Unwanted I don't know that much about them, but I do know that the Unwanted do date back to the Silver Millennium and the Fallen do too. I believe that the Fallen, betrayed Queen Serenity, but I'm not sure. Maybe I can look it up and the Main Computer."  
"Come on guys, a new enemy is coming. And we have no clue if these Scouts are our friends." Amy said in her calming, serene way she has.  
"Darien, are you alright?" Sailor Moon screamed as she saw a trickle of blood on his throat.  
"I'm alright. I really am Usa"  
***Darien's POV***  
'But her eyes. They were so cold, like mine use to be.' I wrap an arm her after she de transformed.  
"I love you, Darien." She said as I feel her cuddle closer to me.  
"I've had it with both of them." Everyone stared at Uranus as she went on, "Who do they think they are. Starflower, tries to kill me. 'The stars of the heavens are falling to Earth.' And then they don't even finish when they almost kill Darien"  
"They! Uranus!!" Serena screamed as she eyes Uranus that could kill.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't like him one bit, and you know that!!"  
***Crystal's and Amethyst's Apartment***  
***Crystal's POV**  
'Well, lets take a look at the files we got from the Moon's Central Computer' I think as I start up our computer. I quickly enter the pass words. Getting into out secret files, I find the data.  
'Hmm...let's see who Uranus is...' I hit a few keys and in an instant the data on Uranus pops up ****(((((ENTER URANUS DATA)))))))))*****  
'Awww...I see..."  
----------------Later at the Arcade-------------  
As I walked in, I was greeted by a guy named Andrew he seemed nice but I had found no information on him from the data. I looked over to my right and there was Lita, Mina, Michelle, and the one I was looking for, Amara. I walked over to the racing game that Amara was playing, her game had just gotten over and she asked,  
"Does anyone want to race against me?" But to my surprise no one said yes they all shook their heads no. I came up to her and said,  
"I will." I said in a calm voice.  
"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Said Mina.  
"I sure do, I've played this game many times before."  
"Your funeral, you wanna play a little bet?" Said Amara.  
"Sure, 10 bucks says I'll win." I replied.  
"Easy money." We sat down in the chairs, got ready, and started. Through the first curve I was doing a 100, in a matter of minutes, I lapped Amara going 526MPH. When Amara had just finished her second lap, I lapped her for my fourth.   
"One more lap till I win." I told her.  
"We'll see about that." As she caught up to me I hit the gas pedal and hit a 1106MPH. Leaving her to eat-my-dust. As I finished Amethyst walked in.   
"Ha! I beat you. Where's my money?" I said.  
"I can't believe it, beaten by a blonde air-head." And with that she handed me the money. Then I heard behind me.  
"Hey Crystal. You beat her, good job." Said Amethyst in a calm voice.  
"Hi Amethyst! I just got 10 bucks, want a milkshake?"  
"Sure, but small I'm not that hungry."  
"Ok." We stand up and go over to the counter. We then order a two small Vanilla milkshakes.   
  
***Amara's POV***  
'How the fudge did she beat me?' I thought to myself as I stood up and went over to sit by Michelle in a booth to watch the new comers.   
"They look familiar, I don't think that they will hurt anyone." Said Michelle.  
"They may look like it but I sense something isn't right with those two."  
"Oh don't be a sore loser Amara, it's not like she'll just come over here and try to kill you."  
"I still don't trust them, they look like they could seriously hurt someone."   
"Well do you think that she's just going to come over here pin you to the ground and threaten to slit your throat."  
"Please don't remind of that incident Michelle, I just think that she looks like that new scout Starflower, and her friend like the other one named Luna."  
"Don't be silly, them? They look like they wouldn't even harm a fly. Besides they look like their lonely, lets go over and talk to them."  
"Lets not and say we did."  
"Oh lighten up." And with that said she stood up and walked over to where the two girls where sitting. They seemed to like her, they started chatting and soon were giggling, I guess I might as well go over there and talk to them too. I got up and walked over to where they where sitting.   
***Amethyst's POV***  
"Hi."  
"Hi-ee, how are you?"  
"I've been better."  
"So don't be a sore loser!" Crystal snapped. I found myself giggling.  
"Is there anyone on my side?" Amara said as she throw her arms up in the air.  
"Nope, no one," I said in a sweet, sarcastic tone.  
"I'm sure not." Crystal teased.  
"Oh, Amara, we're just teasing you." Michelle started to giggle as I looked to my left and saw a big mass of blond hair coming towards us.  
"Hey, all" The blond said, "I'm Mina, and you two are?" I saw the smile on Crystal's face drop, and knew that she was going though what I went through earlier.   
"I'm Amethyst and this is Crystal"  
"Hi ya Ame, and how are you Crystal?"  
Without making eye contact with Mina and in the flattest I've ever heard her voice she said, "Fine."  
'Getting this Fucking Bitch away from, me' Crystal thought.  
'Now, now, clean thoughts!' I replied to her.  
'Sorry I just don't want to be around her.'  
'I understand.' "We, have to go, right flor?" She nodded and then we left.  
***Amara's POV***  
"Those two, are weird."  
"You tell, me. Earlier today Amethyst wouldn't talk around Serena, and now Crystal won't talk around me."  
"Hmmm, isn't flor Spanish?" Michelle said while deep in thought.  
"Yes, its Spanish for flower." Ami said as she came in. "Guys come to Darien's tonight. Luna, Artemis and I have found out more about the new arrivals. And there'll be a meeting there at 7:30, ok?  
"Fine, I'll be there." Mina said nodding and shaking off the weird feeling.  
"We'll be th-" Michelle began, but Amara cut her off.  
"We're going to see what's up with Amethyst and Crystal.  
***At the Meeting***  
***Mina's POV***  
"Hi I'm here, oh yeah Amara and Michelle won't be here."  
"And why is that?" Asked Luna.  
"They went to see what was up with those two new girls that go to our school."  
"I don't see why they would want to go and follow them......." Luna was cut off when Lita spoke.  
"They think that they are those two new scouts."  
"Well then I guess they have a good point for not being here. Well now if only Serena could only act that way." Luna nagged. Serena jolted up taking Luna by the tail.   
"Let me down, let me down!" Luna hollered while held up in mid-air. As Serena held Luna up higher Luna raked her face. Instantly Serena dropped Luna and covered her face to try to stop the bleeding. As Darien gently guided her to the bathroom, everyone yelled.  
"You deserved it!" At the same time.  
***At a café on the street***  
***Michelle's POV***  
"Look there they are." Said Amara. I looked over and sure enough they where sitting drinking tea, but as looked at the number of seats at the table, there was more than two.  
"Hey look, there's five chairs there, I wonder why?" As my question was to be answered three men, all with long pony-tails, walked up. I looked over at Amara, seeing we both knew who they were.  
"What the hell are the Three Lights doing here?! And with them!" Amara said in an angry tone of voice. I chuckled at Amara. Just as we where about to leave, I heard some one yell.  
"Hey, Amara, Michelle, come over here." I looked over to see Crystal waving frantically over to where we where sitting.   
"I guess we better go over there." As I got up Amara grabbed my wrist and said.  
"When this is over you better run fast." I glanced back and then scurried to the table. And sat down next to Yaten. I knew at that point that they had sat a certain way to make sure that Amara sat next to Seiya. I laughed to myself as I saw the face that Amara made when she figured out that she had to sit next to Seiya was priceless.   
"Oh, well I thought that you would love to sit there." Said Crystal in a sarcastic voice. I couldn't help but laugh. Amara said gritting her teeth.  
"Oh, you gave ME the best seat here." And with that said everyone broke down in laughter, the next thing I heard said was by Seiya through his laughter.  
"Oh, and I thought you loved me." Amara then turned a bright red.  
"Lighten up." Said Amethyst.  
"Do you get the feeling that I hate you or that I just like to tease you?" Crystal asked Amara.  
"I very well do." Amara said in an annoyed tone.  
"Oh your smart one! Can you figure out this problem what's the square root of 25?  
"Yeah, its 5."   
"Sorry, someone couldn't it out..."All the lights, Crystal and Amethyst all looked towards Yaten and he just turned a bright red. Then I saw Yaten hit Amethyst and the back of her head for that comment and I can't help but laugh at his bright red color.   
***Amethyst's POV***  
'Hey, I wonder why they where following us.'  
'I dun know.'  
'I hope they're weren't trying to get information from us.'  
'We better be careful, if they keep following us.'  
'Yes, and hmmm remember earlier in the park? Well, Darien over heard us."  
"HE DID WHAT!!!" Everyone turned and stared at Crystal as she only stared at me. "OPS!"  
"WE, have to go," Crystal and I bolt over the rose brushes that Amara and Michelle were hiding behind earlier and left as quick as our feet would carry us.  
***Amara's POV***  
"Hey, what's up with them?" Amara said as we ran off.  
'We'll see you later, Princess Uranus. Hidden we have seen your planet, as we roam the shadows, we have seen you in the light.' I heard in my head, in a calm, serene, tone, it sounded like Amethyst's voice.  
'But yet you haven't seen us in the shadows, but it was by your choice that darkness has consumed our souls.' I heard in my head, in the loneliest tone I had ever heard, and in that tone I heard hatred, not for me, but of this world. And in Crystal's voice no less.  
"I must go, excuse me, Michelle, but I have to do something." I took off in the same direction as Amethyst and Crystals disappearance."  
*****Park*******  
"How could I be so dumb?" Crystal said as her and Amethyst were sitting right on the rim of the fountain.  
"It's ok, I told them some things too, probably too much." I hind myself, and clear my mind of all thoughts... knowing they have some mind-reading like powers, and just listen. "Hey, even if the figure out who we are, they won't figure out our mission, till it's too late. And the battle has begun. And even if they learn our past, they can't change what will happen, ne?   
"Yeah, but no matter what happens, we'll still have the ones that we trust."  
"And who are those?"  
"The lights and the queen."  
"Yeah, speaking of that, do we REALLY have to revive the generals?"  
"You mean, do we have to revive Kunzite."  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah, we need their help."  
"Darn it..."  
"It's by orders of the queen."  
"One of the only ones who ever cared."  
"Yeah....I miss her." That's when I saw tears form in her eyes, not just hers but both of theirs, of all people I never expected them to be the ones to cry. I then started to feel sorry for them, they looked so lonely over there. I felt the urge to comfort them, but I knew that they would get mad if they knew I was spying on them. I wish I could do something to help. Just then I heard Amethyst say.  
"I know some ones over there, either leave, or come over here and talk to us face to face." I slowly stood, not removing my eyes from them. Watching every move they made as I approached. Finally, when I was close enough to see their faces I saw tear stains streaking down all over their flushed cheeks. 'It was awkward, I didn't know if I should run, speak up, or go comfort them.'   
"We don't need your pity." Said Amethyst. The way she said it surprised me.  
"Why of all people would you come over here to talk to us after all we've done?" Asked Crystal.  
"I don't know. It just felt right." Just then my communicator went off. I saw both their faces jerk up and their eyes full of fear. And instantly they ran off. 'whakos.'   
*******In the school yard******  
***Sailor Moon's POV***  
"School is a place for leaning, not for evil. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you!"  
"Hmm, Sailor Moon, when are you gonna learn than?" Sailor Mars sapped back  
'Thanks a lot Raye!'  
"In the name of Mercury, let this building represent the future. And in the name of the future, I Sailor Mercury will punish you in the name of Mercury."  
"Oh-sshhhh, shhhhhut up, you annoying brat-sssssshhhhh" Hissed the ugly snake youma. As it opened it's mouth, a yellow beam, bounded at the gathered Sailor Scouts.  
"Jump!!!!!" Mars called as we all, drove out of the way. I moved my gaze up to the brick wall, where we had just stood, to see it was mostly destroyed. I saw Mercury get out her scanner and started scanning the wall...or what remained of it.  
"Guys!! That beam was made of acid!!" Mercury screamed as she turned towards us, shutting off her visor.  
"Shhhhh....hahaha....I'll get you all!" It then suddenly it faced me, and shot its attack, I leapt as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. And it hit my ankle, I found my self falling and landing on the ground. 'Help, please someone, it's too quick and strong."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!" I turned around and found Uranus and Neptune standing back to back. Both attacks hit it, but did no good, each attack wasn't strong enough, we have to combined attacks to win.  
"Under the star seed of the Heavens, I'm Sailor Uranus."  
"Under the star seed of the sea, I'm Sailor Neptune."   
"Watch out he's quick!!" I call out to them. I watch as they barely escape from the youma's beam. I slowly struggle to my feet, my only fall back down.  
"Ouch!!" I yelled as I fell. Bringing the youma's attention to me.  
"Ahhh..shhhh I see I hurt you... shhhhh." And it opened its to finish me, I shut my eyes as tight as they will go, waiting for the impacted. I hear the screams of my friends as I feel it speeding towards me. Then I feel as if I'm floating, I rush my eyes open to see Tuxedo Mask. We land behind Uranus and Neptune, and they step up and protect us.  
"Are you alright?" I heard his tender words, heaven.  
'Heaven can't be as good as his arm, can it?'  
"I'm fine, thank you." I feel his arms tighten around me, and then he picks me up.  
"She'd in no condition to fight."  
"Nice save. But let us finish this demon."  
"Hidden under the shadows of Venus, I'm Sailor Starflower." She jumped down to the ground across from us.  
"Out of the reach of the silver light of the Moon, I'm Sailor Luna." She joined her Starflower and they stood up, from their crouched position, back-to-back. And then they began to speak together.  
"In the darkest corners of the universe, out of the reach of Love and Light, we stand protecting those who are lost, and those who are lonely." Then in a swift and graceful movement they looked up and the youma, there eyes as cold, if not colder, than ice; they pulled out their daggers and then threw them at the youma, pinning it against a nearby wall, and one of the daggers pinned it's mouth closed, so it was helpless...or so I thought.   
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Deep Submerge" Their two attacks combined at the youma, only to burn up the daggers and release the youma. As soon as released it attacked at Uranus and Neptune. I blink, and then in front of them I see none other than Starflower and Luna, taking the blast for Uranus and Neptune. While leaning on Tuxedo Mask for support, all the Inners and I walk over by Uranus and Neptune.   
"Are you two ok?" I call out as I find Uranus in totally shock.  
"Ye-ah, I-I'm fine."  
"Yeah, we're fine, thanks to them." Neptune said as she pointed to Luna and Starflower lying on the ground, lying in a small pool of blood. Their eyes suddenly open and they seem to be fine as they stand up and seem to just shake it off.  
"Hey, you two ok?" Starflower asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to you guys."  
"It's nothing, we'll be going now..." And they joined together Sailor Starflowers glaive and Sailor Luna's staff.   
"Alpha and Omega Crystal Blast" Then there was a mass of darkness and light. And where the youma once stood, there was a patch of burned grass.  
"See ya" Luna called as her and Starflower disappeared.  
"No wait," I call after them and leave Tuxedo Mask's support and fall straight down, twisting my ankle."  
"Ouch!!! Oweeeee!!!!!!!" Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around me and me up.  
"Be careful, don't hurt yourself any worse." I wrap my arms around his warm, strong neck and hold myself closer to his body.  
***Amethyst's and Crystal's Apartment***  
***Amethyst's POV***  
"That hurt!" I wined as we both landed on the couch in our apartment.  
"Yeah, but as bad as some hits we've had."  
"Yeah, but your both bloody messes what happened?" Yaten said as he and the others entered  
"We, took a hit, for Uranus and Neptune." Crystal replied. Taiki and Seiya quickly helped us to the two bathrooms, to help us care for the wounds. Taiki sat me down and shut the door.  
"Oh Taiki, don't worry we'll be fine, come on." Taiki gently washed the dried blood off.  
"This will hurt..." Taiki said as he took out a bottle of antiseptic...  
***Crystal's POV in the other bathroom, as they entered***  
"Seiya go easy! That hurts!" I screamed as he touched my open cut.  
"Ok, I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt.."  
***Yaten's POV in the living room***  
"SEIYA!!!! THAT'S HURTS!!! THAT'S REALLY DEEP, WATCH HOW MUCH YOU PUT ON IT!!!!"  
"TAIKI!!! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!"  
'What are they doing????? They can't be..."  
"SHUT UP MR. CONCEITED HENTAI MONO!!!"  
"YOUR GET SICK, YATEN!!!"  
'GAL, can't I think anything in privet ever?'  
"No, you can't," Amethyst replied as she and Taiki walked back in. Gauze wrapped around her arms and legs. And a few bruises on his forearms.  
"I can't believe you'd think that Yaten! Ouch, ouch, ouch." Crystal said as she hobbled. And Seiya entered with a nice size bruise on his cheek.  
"Gal, lose a fight with your girlfriends?"  
"Oh, shut up, Yaten! Or next time, you'll looking after BOTH of them."  
"And at least we have girlfriends, unlike you."  
"Okay! I surrender!" I cried out as everyone, all plumped down on the couch. With Crystal and Seiya on my left and Amethyst and Taiki on my right.  
***Authors POV***  
'Hey, Crystal, doggy pile?'  
'Yeah...'  
'Ok, I'll tell, Seiya..'  
'Seiya..'  
'What?'  
'Dog pile on Yaten, you in?'  
'You bet.'  
'Taiki, dear, dog pile on Yaten?'  
'Hmm sounds like fun.' Amethyst nodded at Crystal and then to Taiki as Crystal nodded to Seiya and all jump at Yaten.  
***Yaten's POV***  
"What the HELL!!!!!" I screamed as I have four bodies land on mine. Doing the only thing I could, I fell to the floor to try to shake them. "Get off me!!"  
"Why should we, Yaten Dear?  
"But we're having fun."  
"Ohhhh....." I reached down towards Crystal's and Amethyst's feet and started to tickle them.  
"Yaten! You started thi........hahahhaha" I felt 4 sets of hands tickling across my chest, sides, feet, any place they knew I was ticklish.  
"Are you having fun yet?' Crystal asked as she found my most ticklish, spot and went to work.  
"I-I I am... am..." I try to answer but am too busy laughing and squirming to get away, but at no yield, they continue.  
***Darien's Apartment***  
***Amara's POV***  
"Okay, lets look at this a different way," Luna began.  
"These two scouts take a hit for Uranus and Neptune. Then destroy the youma, and walk away?" Artemis finished.  
"Yes, that's what happened." Mina said.  
"Hey, Darien how's Serena?" Lita asked.  
"Okay, I guess. She twisted her ankle and the acid burned her pretty bad."  
"But, she'll be fine," Amy assured.  
"Yeah, buy she looks like she just got a scratch compared to Luna and Starflower." I whispered, hopefully no one heard me, but I knew from the eyes on me, that they all had.  
"True, but we need to find out who these two new scouts are." Raye said.  
"Well, I believe that it's those two new girls." Michelle began, making sure she had everyone's attention and then continuing, "you, know Crystal and Amethyst. They've been nothing but weird. They don't talk around some people..."  
"Huh? What do you mean, Michelle?" Luna asked as she interrupted Michelle.  
"Well, Luna, Crystal, wouldn't talk around me at the arcade and at lunch, I was behind Serena and Amethyst won't talk while Serena was there."  
"I wonder if this as some significance." Darien said.  
"Well, it could be but I don't see where it'd come in." Artemis said as he looked over at Luna.  
"Well, earlier today, around noon actually, I ran into Amethyst and Crystal. The Star Lights were back and there too. And they started to talk about 'them' finding out about who they are. But something about their conversation bugs me."  
""What was it Darien?" Artemis said.  
"Well, and I quote 'and I don't see you running off to talk to Mina' and then Crystal said 'I see your point.' "  
"I should probably be going home, I need rest for tomorrow, the schools having tryouts for something." said Mina. Every one nodded in agreement, they all stood up and left. 'I guess that's my cue to leave' with that I stood up and headed home.   
  
***Next day at school, 3rd period***  
***Serena's POV***  
'Great another pop quiz, I hate these things. Looks like Crystal and Amethyst aren't having any trouble, their already done.' All of a sudden the intercom went off.  
"Today during 4th and 5th period, we will be having auditions for the Masquerade, in the gym. Those that wish to audition need to come to the gym prompt." And with that I knew that it was a way to get out of class. But to my dismay I saw that Crystal and Amethyst get up and head towards the door. I knew that they where going to audition. 'I know Amara and Michelle are going to audition but their going to have a lot of competition this year. What am I thinking I better go if I want to see this.' I took off for the door.  
***Authors POV***  
In the gym there where a bunch of students that where just there to get out of class. But there where still a bunch of students that where auditioning. As they gave out the line up for auditioning, Crystal and Amethyst, Amara and Michelle, came up at the same time and looked the line-up.   
"What are you doing here?" said Amara.  
"We're here to audition, why are you here?" snapped Crystal.  
"Same." Replied Michelle.  
"Looks like we're right after you two." Said Amethyst who wasn't paying attention to the fighting that was going on between Amara and Crystal.  
"Oh well, I guess you won't get to audition after all, you should just quit while you're at it." Said Amara.  
"You just said that, because you know that if we audition we'll beat you." Crystal said.  
"Would you two stop it already!!" Amethyst burst out.  
"Please, your giving me a headache." Michelle said.   
"Okay, but we're still going to audition." Said Crystal.   
"Fine, have it your way." Said Amara. After that all was quite between Amara and Crystal.  
***30min. later***  
"Next up is Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh, on piano and violin." The judge said. They stepped up and began to play. While they where playing Amethyst and Crystal where getting ready for their audition. They finished, and the judge called Amethyst and Crystal up. They played Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. They finished and it was time for the judges to decide. It took an awful longer than anyone thought it would. After a bit the judges said.  
"This year we couldn't find just one group that would play. This year we will be having a quartet. The ones we chose are, Amara and Michelle, and a new duo, Crystal and Amethyst."  
"What! You got in." Said a surprised Amara.  
"Told you that we would get in." Said Crystal with a smirk.  
"Would you two stop it already! They want us to come out." Amethyst snapped. They went quiet after that. They all stepped onto the stage. And looked out at the judges.  
"You will be excused from 7th period today to practice, you may return to your classes." All of the students walked out of the gym back to whatever class they had. As Crystal and Amethyst where about to leave, Michelle shouted out.  
"I'll see you later."  
"Bye-ee" they both said at the same time. Then they walked off to class.  
***School's Gym 7th period***  
***Authors POV***  
"I still don't know why I have to practice with you!" Crystal wined.  
"Oh shut up! That's the 100th time this period! And it's only been 10 minutes!"  
"Oh, but your wrong it's only been 37 times." Amethyst slapped her hand on her forehead.  
"Why, do I have to be related to her?" Amethyst said as she shook her head back and forth.  
"Oh, why do I have to be related to you!" Crystal countered.  
"Oh stop it you two, we need to practice." Michelle said as she picked up her violin and started to tune it.  
"Yeah, lets." Amethyst took out her clarinet and started to play along with Michelle.   
"Well, at least you don't have to play with her!" Amara said as she sat down on the piano bench.  
"Oh, shut up. I didn't want to play with you anyway." Crystal said as she sat down next to Amara.  
"What should we play?"  
"How about Moonlight Sonata?"  
"Sounds good to me." Michelle said.  
"Okay, by me."  
"I get the high part!" Crystal called.  
"Fine, I don't want to fight with you." Amara replied.  
"You don't want to because you know you'll lose."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE MASQUERADE IS TOMORROW NIGHT AND YOU TWO WON'T STOP FIGHTING!"  
"I agree with Amethyst, you two need to work together."  
"Fine, but I get to play the high part."  
"But I'm better."  
"No your not."  
"Yes I am."  
"Nope, I am."  
"In a pigs eye!" Amethyst quietly snuck off during their fight and grabbed a huge 6 gallon bucket, and filled it with ice cold water. Michelle saw what she was doing and went to help.  
"I am too better!!"  
"HA, maybe in opposites land!" Amethyst and Michelle came silently walking up carrying the bucket. Make a throwing motion to gain power, then they threw the bucket up, sending the water all over Crystal and Amara.  
"AH SHITTT, THAT'S COLD!"  
"We, thought you guys needed to cool off." Amethyst said in between giggles.  
"You better run, and you better run fast."   
"Ops, dry off section, Michelle, lets get out of here!!!!!"   
"I'm with ya!!" Amethyst and Michelle took off running for the gym doors.  
"Was that long enough?" Crystal said to Amara.  
"Mm hmm, lets kill 'em!" They took off running for the doors, after Amethyst and Michelle.   
  
***Michelle's POV***  
"In here," Amethyst said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the near by bushes.   
"Shhhh, " I replied, as Amara and Crystal went running by.  
"I think they're gone," I said as I stood up, along with Amethyst.  
"Yeah, lets go back and practice, while they look for us." I heard Amethyst say.  
"Oh really? Looks like we had to look hard." I heard Amara's voice say as a hand wrapped around my waist and a   
hand go over my mouth. I looked over and saw Crystal holding Amethyst the same way.  
"Pay back time?" Amara said as she looked at Crystal.  
"The lake?" Crystal replied with a smirk.  
"Sure, sounds good." I and Amethyst were dragged over to the nearby, lake.  
'Why did I have to pick a school, by a lake?'  
"1... 2... 3!" I heard as I was sent fling into the lake, along with Amethyst.  
"Heh, heh that was fun."   
"I'll get you back flower!!" Amethyst said as soon as she swam to shore.  
"BLEEP, BLEPP!"  
"Come on Lun!" Crystal called, "We, have to go meet someone!"  
"I'll catch up, I wanna dry off."  
"Wimp! He he"   
"Fine, go on your own I'm not helping!"  
"K, bye!" With that said Crystal walked away.  
  
***Other side of the school, in the court yard***  
***Sailor Starflower's POV***  
I watch from the tree tops, as Sailor Moon and the 'dorky' scouts fell, one by one.  
"Time to make my entrance." I jump down into the brilliant sunlight, and reveal myself to the scouts and the students that are around.  
"Hidden under the shadows of Venus, I am Sailor Starflower!" I sense all eyes are upon me, as I raise glaive to attack. 'Shit!' I think as the youma sends a power attack my way.  
'I can't jump out of the way or it'll hit the students gather in the corner.' SO I do my only choice. I take the hit. I find myself falling to the ground.  
"Why didn't she move! She's fast enough!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried to rush to me. But two sailor Scouts jump in her way.  
"Sailor Moon, look behind her, if she jumped it would have hit the students behind her." Sailor Uranus said as her and Neptune, held Sailor Moon back.  
"We are the bright lights that fill the nights sky..."  
  
"We are the stars from far away places..."  
  
"The ones were fantasy and fairy tales are made from..."  
  
"We are...Sailor Star Fighter..."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer..."  
  
"and Sailor Star Maker..."  
  
"We are..." a light from nowhere all of a sudden showed   
on the new comers, "The Sailor Star Lights!" The three new Sailors jumped down to my side.  
"Sailor Starflower are you alright?" Fighter asked me.  
"Mm hmm, fine." I said as I stood up.  
"Hey, where's Sailor Luna?" Maker asked.  
"She said she'd 'catch up' " I replied.  
"No, that's not what I said! I said that I wasn't gonna help you fight." I heard Luna say, but I couldn't find her.  
"Well, bite me!"  
"Where?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Don't fight me you ding bat! Put up an energy shield and protect the students, before you kill us both!"  
"I was about to do that!" With that said I put up an energy shield in front of the students.  
"Sure..."  
"Hey Venus, they kinda remind me of Mars and Moon, don't they?"  
"HEY!!!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S A MEATBALL HEAD!"  
"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter said as she threw her attack at the ugly bear like youma. But to our dismay, she missed. With bear strength and speed it charged. With one mighty swing of its paws, it sent the Star Lights fling into the wall of the school.  
"You'll pay for that!!!" I cried as I saw Fighter laying there knocked unconscious.  
"And I'll make sure of that!" I heard Luna say as she landed on the ground beside. "Out of the reach of the silver light of the moon, I am Sailor Luna! And you hurt the ones that are most dear to me, and for that you MUST pay!"  
"Fire Daggers Incinerate!!!" I threw 10 daggers straight at its heart.  
"Lunar Omega Blast!" I heard Luna say. I watch as her light beam hit and joined in with my daggers, in a massive attack, that nothing could survive. I watched as the youma was turned into dust.  
"Attack the kind hearts and you'll get it. And worse."   
"Well, I'll just have to take my chances." I heard a wicked voice say. As a flash of light and with a gathering of feathers. As the light faded, a sailor scout appeared. Upon her back her wings, broken wings.  
"Broken Wing!" I cried out.  
"Well, well, what do we have here...the unwanteds!!!! Or should I say, the..."  
"Lunar Omega.." Luna began her attack. Only for it to be countered, and Broken Wing's hit her face on. I watched her fall, "Luna!!! Oh god!!" I fell to my knees as the pain from Luna was sent to me. Our link. The link that brought forth our crystals, our powers, now brought on her pain.  
"Oh god!" The sailor scouts called out.  
"Luna..." I looked over at her. Barely any movement, but still breathing.  
"Flower, beat her!" I heard her say as she slowly turned over.   
"Star Alpha Canon, "I sent my attack fling towards Broken Wing in a large mass of blue and purple energy.  
"No don't!!!!! I won't let you!!!!" Sailor Moon ran into the way. "All sailor scouts are good!"  
"Call off your power!" I heard Sailor Jupiter yell.  
"NO! If she gets hit I don't care as long as I hit Broken Wing! And no, Sailor Moon, not all scouts are good!" I yelled with tears brimming in my eyes. I watched as my attack hit Sailor Moon, sending her fling backwards. But I smiled seeing that I had hit Broken Wing. I saw Tuxedo Mask and the other scouts rush to her side, Venus gave me a look, and if looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead right now. But I ignored it, and I went over to Luna.  
"Luna.......Luna are you alright?" I asked her, I wasn't sure if she would respond.   
"Uhhhhh.........yeah I think so." She said in almost a whisper.  
"Okay, can you stand?"  
"Yeah, but could you help me?"  
"Yeah, we should go see how the Star Lights are."  
"Okay, lets go then." After that was said I helped her up and we walked over to where the still forms of the Star Lights laid. I looked at Fighter and saw that she was badly injured, I felt tears begin to form in my eyes again. I looked over at Luna to see that she had the same facial expression I did. I knelt over Fighter and said.  
"Fighter are you ok?" even though I knew that I probably wouldn't get an answer.  
"uhhhhhhhh....." Was all that I heard, I knew then that all of them weren't in the best of shape.   
"Please don't die on me.........." I heard Luna say to Maker. That was when I broke down and cried. I couldn't stand to just sit there and watch as the light's lives where slowly slipping away. I felt so helpless then, I saw that Luna was crying too, I didn't need to look behind me to know that all of the scouts eyes where on me and Luna. I turned around, and faced them.   
"What, do you think that a person that seems to be so mean, like me, wouldn't have any feelings." I stared them straight in the eye. "Well your wrong. I can see you over there trying to do the best you can for your princess, but nothing that you're doing is helping her. She gets hurt so many times and is down all the time, I don't know why she isn't dead. Now if you'll excuse me I would like it if you would take care of the students." With that I turned around and faced Fighter again. "Please don't leave me." Was all I said, as another tear slowly fell from my eyes.  
  
***Sailor Luna's POV***  
"Maker, please don't leave me alone! You're the only one I have. Please you're the only one I have, don't go!" I pleaded.  
"Razor Feather Tornado!" Sailor Broken Wing grabbed the feathers from her wings, and sent them fling at us. With lightning speed I felt my flesh being cut. I looked over to Starflower, and saw that, she too, was cut. I watched in vain as her arms, back, and sides bleed. I felt the darkness my soul was in, consume my body. Soon the loneness Starflower and I have felt, will end.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clasp Zap!" Jupiter sent her energy fling towards us, soon joined by the others.  
"Venus Love Chain and Encircle!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!"  
I closed my eyes as I felt their attacks, slowly kill me. 'Good bye, world, may no one learn the loneness we have.'  
My eyes are slowly closing, one last time I glace over to starflower, her crystal blue eyes, are already shut.  
***Tuxedo Mask's POV***  
"Serena, Serena answer me!" I plead with my one and only love. I grab her into a tight hug, I watch as her side slowly bleeds. 'Curse those two for this! How could they!' Then I look up to see them get their just desserts.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clasp Zap!" Jupiter sent her energy fling towards them, soon joined by the others.  
"Venus Love Chain and Encircle!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" Just as their eyes close, I see a flash of lights, and above there bodies appear two crystals.  
"The Alpha Omega Crystals," Whispered Luna as she slowly moved towards Starflower and Sailor Luna. The brilliance of the lights brightened and suddenly disappeared and the Star Lights stood over Starflower's and Luna's motionless bodies.  
"Starflower..." Fighter said as she knelt down next to her.  
"Luna..." Maker said as she picked Luna up into her arms.  
"Are they the Alpha Omega Crystal holders?" Luna asked, as she walked over to the two scouts and the Star Lights.  
"Cosmic Moon Power..." Serena's locket opened along with her eyes. Suddenly the crystal floated up into the air and with a flash of white light, stood Queen Serenity holding the crystal over her head. As the crystal glowed, so did Sailor Starflower's, and Sailor Luna's bodies.   
"It's not your turn to die, my dears. Wake up." Slowly Starflower's and Luna's eyes opened. Serenity turned and faced us, "My children, they may seem like enemies, but they are closer to you than you think..."  
***Author's POV***  
"Starflower," Fighter whispered as she brought her into a bear hug.  
"Luna, I can't believe it." Maker said as she grabbed her into a hug.  
"Darien.." Serena whispered as her hands wrapped around his neck.  
"Starflower, Luna, the next battle you may need four elemental warriors." Queen Serenity said as she disappear back into the night, and the crystal went fling back to Sailor Moon.  
**********  
Luna: Well that's a wrap for this part... *removes tape from Mina's mouth*  
Mina: Owww! Tape hurts...  
Luna: Did u think id let u ruin that beautiful moment, with ur horrifying voice?  
Mina: Horrifying... I wasn't going to talk during that part, it was to beautiful... *sniff sniff*  
Luna: Liar..  
Mina: Whatever  
Luna: Well, hope uve enjoyed this as much as I have, come back again...the next should be out soon...  
Mina: Yes very soon...  
Luna: Bye-ee All, remember to email us!  
Mina: *waves good bye* bu-bye Minna  
  
***School's Gym 7th period***  
***Authors POV***  
"I still don't know why I have to practice with you!" Crystal wined.  
"Oh shut up! That's the 100th time this period! And it's only been 10 minutes!"  
"Oh, but your wrong it's only been 37 times." Amethyst slapped her hand on her forehead.  
"Why, do I have to be related to her?" Amethyst said as she shook her head back and forth.  
"Oh, why do I have to be related to you!" Crystal countered.  
"Oh stop it you two, we need to practice." Michelle said as she picked up her violin and started to tune it.  
"Yeah, lets." Amethyst took out her clarinet and started to play along with Michelle.   
"Well, at least you don't have to play with her!" Amara said as she sat down on the piano bench.  
"Oh, shut up. I didn't want to play with you anyway." Crystal said as she sat down next to Amara.  
"What should we play?"  
"How about Moonlight Sonata?"  
"Sounds good to me." Michelle said.  
"Okay, by me."  
"I get the high part!" Crystal called.  
"Fine, I don't want to fight with you." Amara replied.  
"You don't want to because you know you'll lose."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE MASQUERADE IS TOMORROW NIGHT AND YOU TWO WON'T STOP FIGHTING!"  
"I agree with Amethyst, you two need to work together."  
"Fine, but I get to play the high part."  
"But I'm better."  
"No your not."  
"Yes I am."  
"Nope, I am."  
"In a pigs eye!" Amethyst quietly snuck off during their fight and grabbed a huge 6 gallon bucket, and filled it with ice cold water. Michelle saw what she was doing and went to help  
"I am too better!!"  
"HA, maybe in opposites land!" Amethyst and Michelle came silently walking up carrying the bucket. Make a throwing motion to gain power, then they threw the bucket up, sending the water all over Crystal and Amara.  
"AH SHITTT, THAT'S COLD!"  
"We, thought you guys needed to cool off." Amethyst said in between giggles.  
"You better run, and you better run fast."   
"Ops, dry off section, Michelle, lets get out of here!!!!!"   
"I'm with ya!!" Amethyst and Michelle took off running for the gym doors.  
"Was that long enough?" Crystal said to Amara.  
"Mm hmm, lets kill 'em!" They took off running for the doors, after Amethyst and Michelle.   
  
***Michelle's POV***  
"In here," Amethyst said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the near by bushes.   
"Shhhh, " I replied, as Amara and Crystal went running by.  
"I think they're gone," I said as I stood up, along with Amethyst.  
"Yeah, lets go back and practice, while they look for us." I heard Amethyst say.  
"Oh really? Looks like we had to look hard." I heard Amara's voice say as a hand wrapped around my waist and a hand go over my mouth. I looked over and saw Crystal holding Amethyst the same way.  
"Pay back time?" Amara said as she looked at Crystal.  
"The lake?" Crystal replied with a smirk.  
"Sure, sounds good." I and Amethyst were dragged over to the nearby, lake.  
'Why did I have to pick a school, by a lake?'  
"1... 2... 3!" I heard as I was sent fling into the lake, along with Amethyst.  
"Heh, heh. That was fun."   
"I'll get you back flower!!" Amethyst said as soon as she swam to shore.  
"BLEEP, BLEPP!"  
"Come on Lun!" Crystal called, "We, have to go meet someone!"  
"I'll catch up, I wanna dry off."  
"Wimp! He he"   
"Fine, go on your own I'm not helping!"  
"K, bye!" With that said Crystal walked away.  
  
***Other side of the school, in the court yard***  
***Sailor Starflower's POV***  
I watch from the tree tops, as Sailor Moon and the 'dorky' scouts fell, one by one.  
"Time to make my entrance." I jump down into the brilliant sunlight, and reveal myself to the scouts and the students that are around.  
"Hidden under the shadows of Venus, I am Sailor Starflower!" I sense all eyes are upon me, as I raise glaive to attack. 'Shit!' I think as the youma sends a power attack my way.  
'I can't jump out of the way or it'll hit the students gather in the corner.' SO I do my only choice. I take the hit. I find myself falling to the ground.  
"Why didn't she move! She's fast enough!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried to rush to me. But two sailor Scouts jump in her way.  
"Sailor Moon, look behind her, if she jumped it would have hit the students behind her." Sailor Uranus said as her and Neptune, held Sailor Moon back.  
"We are the bright lights that fill the nights sky..."  
  
"We are the stars from far away places..."  
  
"The ones were fantasy and fairy tales are made from..."  
  
"We are...Sailor Star Fighter..."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer..."  
  
"and Sailor Star Maker..."  
  
"We are..." a light from nowhere all of a sudden showed   
on the new comers, "The Sailor Star Lights!" The three new Sailors jumped down to my side.  
"Sailor Starflower are you alright?" Fighter asked me.  
"Mm hmm, fine." I said as I stood up.  
"Hey, where's Sailor Luna?" Maker asked.  
"She said she'd 'catch up' " I replied.  
"No, that's not what I said! I said that I wasn't gonna help you fight." I heard Luna say, but I couldn't find her.  
"Well, bite me!"  
"Where?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Don't fight me you ding bat! Put up an energy shield and protect the students, before you kill us both!"  
"I was about to do that!" With that said I put up an energy shield in front of the students.  
"Sure..."  
"Hey Venus, they kinda remind me of Mars and Moon, don't they?"  
"HEY!!!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S A MEATBALL HEAD!"  
"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter said as she threw her attack at the ugly bear like youma. But to our dismay, she missed. With bear strength and speed it charged. With one mighty swing of its paws, it sent the Star Lights fling into the wall of the school.  
"You'll pay for that!!!" I cried as I saw Fighter laying there knocked unconscious.  
"And I'll make sure of that!" I heard Luna say as she landed on the ground beside. "Out of the reach of the silver light of the moon, I am Sailor Luna! And you hurt the ones that are most dear to me, and for that you MUST pay!"  
"Fire Daggers Incinerate!!!" I threw 10 daggers straight at its heart.  
"Lunar Omega Blast!" I heard Luna say. I watch as her light beam hit and joined in with my daggers, in a massive attack, that nothing could survive. I watched as the youma was turned into dust.  
"Attack the kind hearts and you'll get it. And worse."   
"Well, I'll just have to take my chances." I heard a wicked voice say. As a flash of light and with a gathering of feathers. As the light faded, a sailor scout appeared. Upon her back her wings, broken wings.  
"Broken Wing!" I cried out.  
"Well, well, what do we have here...the unwanteds!!!! Or should I say, the..."  
"Lunar Omega.." Luna began her attack. Only for it to be countered, and Broken Wing's hit her face on. I watched her fall, "Luna!!! Oh god!!" I fell to my knees as the pain from Luna was sent to me. Our link. The link that brought forth our crystals, our powers, now brought on her pain.  
"Oh god!" The sailor scouts called out.  
"Luna..." I looked over at her. Barely any movement, but still breathing.  
"Flower, beat her!" I heard her say as she slowly turned over.   
"Star Alpha Canon, "I sent my attack fling towards Broken Wing in a large mass of blue and purple energy.  
"No don't!!!!! I won't let you!!!!" Sailor Moon ran into the way. "All sailor scouts are good!"  
"Call off your power!" I heard Sailor Jupiter yell.  
"NO! If she gets hit I don't care as long as I hit Broken Wing! And no, Sailor Moon, not all scouts are good!" I yelled with tears brimming in my eyes. I watched as my attack hit Sailor Moon, sending her fling backwards. But I smiled seeing that I had hit Broken Wing. I saw Tuxedo Mask and the other scouts rush to her side, Venus gave me a look ,and if looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead right now. But I ignored it, I went over to Luna.  
"Luna.......Luna are you alright?" I asked her, I wasn't sure if she would respond.   
"Uhhhhh.........yeah I think so." She said in almost a whisper.  
"Okay, can you stand?"  
"Yeah, but could you help me?"  
"Yeah, we should go see how the Star Lights are."  
"Okay, lets go then." After that was said I helped her up and we walked over to where the still forms of the Star Lights laid. I looked at Fighter and saw that she was badly injured, I felt tears begin to form in my eyes again. I looked over at Luna to see that she had the same facial expression I did. I knelt over Fighter and said.  
"Fighter are you ok?" even though I knew that I probably wouldn't get an answer.  
"uhhhhhhhh....." Was all that I heard, I knew then that all of them weren't in the best of shape.   
"Please don't die on me.........." I heard Luna say to Maker. That was when I broke down and cried. I couldn't stand to just sit there and watch as the light's lives where slowly slipping away. I felt so helpless then, I saw that Luna was crying too, I didn't need to look behind me to know that all of the scouts eyes where on me and Luna. I turned around, and faced them.   
"What, do you think that a person that seems to be so mean, like me, wouldn't have any feelings." I stared them straight in the eye. "Well your wrong. I can see you over there trying to do the best you can for your princess, but nothing that you're doing is helping her. She gets hurt so many times and is down all the time, I don't know why she isn't dead. Now if you'll excuse me I would like it if you would take care of the students." With that I turned around and faced Fighter again. "Please don't leave me." Was all I said, as another tear slowly fell from my eyes.  
  
***Sailor Luna's POV***  
"Maker, please don't leave me alone! You're the only one I have. Please you're the only one I have, don't go!" I pleaded.  
"Razor Feather Tornado!" Sailor Broken Wing grabbed the feathers from her wings, and sent them fling at us. With lightning speed I felt my flesh being cut. I looked over to Starflower, and saw that, she too, was cut. I watched in vain as her arms, back, and sides bleed. I felt the darkness my soul was in, consume my body. Soon the loneness Starflower and I have felt, will end.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clasp Zap!" Jupiter sent her energy fling towards us, soon joined by the others.  
"Venus Love Chain and Encircle!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!"  
I closed my eyes as I felt their attacks, slowly kill me. 'Good bye, world, may no one learn the loneness we have.'  
My eyes are slowly closing, one last time I glace over to starflower, her crystal blue eyes, are already shut.  
***Tuxedo Mask's POV***  
"Serena, Serena answer me!" I plead with my one and only love. I grab her into a tight hug, I watch as her side slowly bleeds. 'Curse those two for this! How could they!' Then I look up to see them get their just desserts.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clasp Zap!" Jupiter sent her energy fling towards them, soon joined by the others.  
"Venus Love Chain and Encircle!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" Just as their eyes close, I see a flash of lights, and above there bodies appear two crystals.  
"The Alpha Omega Crystals," Whispered Luna as she slowly moved towards Starflower and Sailor Luna. The brilliance of the lights brightened and suddenly disappeared and the Star Lights stood over Starflower's and Luna's motionless bodies.  
"Starflower..." Fighter said as she knelt down next to her.  
"Luna..." Maker said as she picked Luna up into her arms.  
"Are they the Alpha Omega Crystal holders?" Luna asked, as she walked over to the two scouts and the Star Lights.  
"Cosmic Moon Power..." Serena's locket opened along with her eyes. Suddenly the crystal floated up into the air and with a flash of white light, stood Queen Serenity holding the crystal over her head. As the crystal glowed, so did Sailor Starflower's, and Sailor Luna's bodies.   
"It's not your turn to die, my dears. Wake up." Slowly Starflower's and Luna's eyes opened. Serenity turned and faced us, "My children, they may seem like enemies, but they are closer to you than you think..."  
***Author's POV***  
"Starflower," Fighter whispered as she brought her into a bear hug.  
"Luna, I can't believe it." Maker said as she grabbed her into a hug.  
"Darien.." Serena whispered as her hands wrapped around his neck.  
"Starflower, Luna, the next battle you may need four elemental warriors." Queen Serenity said as she disappear back into the night, and the crystal went fling back to Sailor Moon.  
**********  
Luna: Well that's a wrap for this part... *removes tape from Mina's mouth*  
Mina: Owww! Tape hurts...  
Luna: Did u think id let u ruin that beautiful moment, with your horrifying voice?  
Mina: Horrifying... I wasn't going to talk during that part, it was to beautiful... *sniff sniff*  
Luna: Liar..  
Mina: Whatever  
Luna: Well, hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have, come back again...the next should be out soon...  
Mina: Yes very soon...  
Luna: Bye-ee All, remember to email us!  
Mina: *waves good bye* bu-bye Minna  
****  
***  
Luna: AHHHH Mina, no dun drink the dew!!! plzzzzzzzzz dun!!!  
::Mina drinks a mountain dew::  
Mina: MOUNTAIN DEW!!!!!  
Luna: Oh god.... im in for... well on with....  
Mina: ::starts singing:: your slim shady, yes ur the real shady, u sound like peter brady u get quit irritating, so won't the real slim shady please shut up, please shut up.   
::Luna gets an evil smirk:: ok Slim SHUT UP....now on with the story.... well i have some fun, ne?***  
***Masquerade***   
***Author's POV***  
The room was shinning brightly as the light of the slivery moon shinned down upon all the dancing couples. Soft music played in the back, as murmur of happy couples lingering in the dry night air. With only the moon and the twinkling stars lighting the night, it was a night for love, romance, and evil...  
  
***Lita's POV***  
As I entered the transformed gym, a feeling of tranquility over took me, as I laid my eyes on Ken. H e was wearing a black tuxedo, the first time id ever seen him in one too. As my gaze met his, he began to walk over towards me. I felt like I was back on the moon kingdom, with this forest green velvet grown. Ken held up his hand to me, as I slowly placed my hand in his, we began to glide across the floor. Time stood still, and there was just us. Ken and me. Me and Ken, that's all that existed in our world. After what seemed like seconds the music was done and we had to stop.   
"Thank you, Lita. For the dance." I heard Ken say as he bowed to me and kissed my hand.  
"You're welcome, always Ken." Was my only reply. We clapped as Amara, Michelle, Crystal, and Amethyst came up on stage. To bring an end to the Masquerade...  
  
***Mina's POV***  
I walked in, arms linked with the one and only... Andrew. He wore a white tux, and was just dashing. I knew the only reason he and I were here together was that Rita was still in South America, and she had told him to go and have fun. But right now that's not what's on my mind, but what is that I'm here with Andrew.   
  
***Crystal's POV***  
'Why do I have to do this with her? I'd rather listen to LimpBizcut. Oh well.' Then I heard someone nag.  
'Hey dear, you know why we're here...'  
'Am I hearing voices again?'  
'Yes dearly, just like when I did spirit scream 200 years ago...' The voice tailored off as Amethyst joined Michelle near the front of the stage, and I join Amara beside the piano. We sat down and started playing Muzio Clementi's Sonatina 3 Op.36. The music filled the room, and the happy couples started dancing. Time flew as we played and soon the number was over, and stood and took our bows.  
"Thank you all," Michelle's sing-song voice started, "now we would like to play..."  
'Play? I don't want to play with Amara... again.'  
'Oh shut up and do it...' Amethyst thought in my head.  
'I refuse!!' I cried to her mind.  
'You.. have.. no.. say' she replied slowly as Amara started the introduction and she began to play along. Giving up, for now, I joined in with Michelle. As we reached the end, we took our finial bow, and rushed off the stage... or should I say they rushed us off, and I more stormed then rushed. Pushing my way through the pleading guys and to our dressing room, which we had to share with Amara and Michelle.  
I was last, closing the door to the small room; we sat down in front of the mirrors; or should I say I pushed Amara aside and sat down at the big mirror.  
"That was..." Then there was a sudden yell in my head.  
'I'm out to get you, I'm out to get you!!'  
"SHUT UP!!! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THESE PRACTICLE JOKES!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, covering my ears.  
"Crystal," Amethyst whispered, "what? I didn't do anything this time" Her voice held love, I think.  
"Just shut up." I replied.  
***Amethyst POV***  
That hurt. That really, really hurt. Her eyes though, they look dark, unearthly. Not that we're people of this planet.  
"I-I'm sorry, Crystal."  
"Just shut up, just... SHUT UP!!" Then she stood up, and ran out like the wind. She ran as though she was slightly disoriented. Suddenly there were tons of screams. A battle cry, Broken Wing had appeared. I ran out of the room followed by a terrified Michelle, and a stunned Amara. We ran to the area behind the stage, just in time to see Crystal fighting broken wing. Attacking with a candelabra. Amara ran past Michelle and me and did a summersault off the piano and kicked Broken Wing straight in the face.   
Everyone stared forward as I walked on stage holding two metal pipes; tossing one to Crystal and charging at Broken Wing.   
***Authors POV***  
Crystal and Amethyst took turns hitting Broken Wing and avoiding her powers. Serena and the Scouts stood there staring at them, as if they could not believe it. Broken Wing noticed their pattern, and finally took her chance. Hitting both Crystal and Amethyst with a heavy blow, knocking them off the stage and into the scouts.  
"Guys, we don't have a choice now." Amy cried out as she raised her hand into the air.  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
"Mars Crystal Power."   
"Jupiter Crystal Power."  
"Venus Crystal Power."  
"Moon Eternal Power."  
"Make up," everyone cried, as ribbons of multiple colors consumed each of them.   
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice." Sailor Moon began.  
"Just cut the crap and get to the point." Crystal said as her and Amethyst stood side by side. They jumped on stage and attacked Broken Wing. Their powers were of no use--they were worthless.   
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus' powerful sword attacked Broken Wing, and left not even a scratch.   
"Shall we show these weaklings how to fight, Ame?"  
"Don't you mean pathetic fools, Chris?"  
"Sorry, thank you for correcting me. Starflower Crystal Make Up." Darkness surrounded Crystal, and a burst of purple light, and there stood Sailor Starflower. "I hate this, it's very tacky."  
"Lunar Omega Crystal Make Up!" A sphere with the symbol of omega appeared and ribbons of darkness surround Amethyst, and a sudden flash of light and Sailor Luna appeared.  
"You care to much of this appearance, my dear. Just be thankful this isn't our final form." Everyone stared as the two jumped on stage.   
"Yeah." Was Starflower's reply as she sprinted across the room.  
"Hey wait up!" Luna yelled as she ran after her.  
"You can't catch me, I'm gonna hit the enemy first!"  
"Oh really?" Luna replied jumping up throwing spirit bombs at Starflower, making her stop in her tracks.  
"Why I outta!" Starflower turned around and bolted towards Luna.  
"Uh oh," just as Starflower was about to hit Luna, the Starlights appeared and Starflower stopped dead in her tracks. The Starlights began their speech as Starflower turned towards them and screamed, "SHUT UP!!!"  
"Uhhh, sorry." Came Fighter's reply.  
"I forgive you, but you interrupted what I was doing, and you deserved it."  
"Uhhh, Flower, dear, lights, can we keep our eyes on the enemy?" Screamed Luna, charging at Broken Wing.  
"Ops-ee, hey I get to hit her first!"  
"Only if you beat me to her," Luna replied almost upon Broken Wing. As Luna was within five feet, Broken Wing sent her attacks fling; unable to jump out of the way in time, Luna was hit hard in the arm.   
"Oh now your going to pay!" Starflower yelled, picking up speed.   
"Oh I am? Am I?" Broken Wing sent another attack fling at Starflower, but with her grace and agility let her jump out of the way.  
"Oh and you think your gonna hit me?"  
"I sure do, ahhhhhh!" Broken Wing let loose a tidal wave of attacks. With grace and agility Starflower avoided each and everyone of them. Raising her hand up and readying herself for the attack, almost within range, just a hair short. Suddenly she felt the flesh of Broken Wing's face under her wrist. Stumbling backwards, Broken Wing let loose a small, but hurtful, attack; hitting Starflower's leg harshly, sending her falling to the floor, popping her leg out of joint.   
"Flower!! Are you alright!?" Luna cried, rushing over to Starflower's side.   
"Ohh, I'll be fine..."  
  
******************  
Luna: and that's all for now!  
Mina: *hits Luna's head and knocks her unconscious, and grabs the book from her hands*  
Now to continue...  
******************  
***Neptune POV***  
"Anyone who can't stand the popping of joints, I suggest turning away and not listening" Starflower said as she turned her leg and placed her hand on her thigh. Pushing down and up, popping her joint back into place. The loud pop of the joint echoed through the gym, bring shivers up everyone's backs.   
"Flower, you've got to stop doing that."  
"What did you want me to do? Watch everyone get killed?" Starflower questioned.  
"You, don't think that I can kill Broken Wing off do you?"  
"Alone, no."  
"And do you think that you, my dear, can alone?" Luna replied eyeing the still sitting, Starflower.  
"Well, I should check and see if there's any broken bones..."  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION, STARFLOWER!" Luna screamed at her sister.  
"No, no one can." Silently Sailor Luna turned and ran towards Broken Wing; as Broken Wing sent a attack, Luna jumped high, and landed straight on Broken Wing's face; lapping backwards and landing neatly on the floor,  
"Show off..."  
"Really?!" Luna turned her head towards Starflower and glared. After a few moments, Starflower stood up, working and concurring her wobbly legs.   
"Shall we, my dear?"  
"We shall." Sailor Luna somersaulted over to where Sailor Starflower stood.   
"Furry of the Shadows!" They cried together, as the brought their staff and glaive together. The entire room was lit. No it was engulfed in darkness, by the shadows.  
"HAHAHAH! I'm not that easy to get rid of. I'll see you again, good bye my little demons." With that said Broken Wing vanished into the air, if only forever.  
Where Broken Wing disappeared, a sudden white-silvery glow engulfed the air, as she appeared.  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
24  
  
  



End file.
